Imp
:For the Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare versions, see Imp Punt and Exploding Imp. Imps are small zombies that are thrown from the backs of Gargantuars that can quickly result in the player's in-game defeat. This is due to the fact that it gets thrown into the middle of their plants and possibly at the final column. However, if it is thrown deep into their defenses, it will most likely cause quite a lot of damage if their defenses are not strong enough. Imps are small enough to chew on a plant with a Spikeweed or Spikerock in front of it without being damaged. Suburban Almanac Entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Imp Imps are tiny zombies hurled by Gargantuars deep into your defenses. Toughness: low Imp may be small, but he's wiry. He's proficient in zombie judo, zombie karate, and zombie bare-knuckle brawling. He also plays the Melodica. Appearances Same as Gargantuar's, along with Three Hit Wonder, All your brainz r belong to us and I, Zombie Endless. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Any level with Imposter Zombie or Gargantuar Zombie. Strategies When a regular Gargantuar is hit by an instant kill (but is not killed) or loses half of its health, it will throw the Imp off its back approximately five squares forward (although it can be more in Survival: Endless). Covering the back three columns of land with Pumpkins is a good idea to protect against Imps. The fourth or even fifth column might need a Pumpkin as well if an instant kill is launched when the Gargantuar just walked onto the lawn. In Survival: Endless, Gloom-shrooms with a laddered Pumpkin are often used as the Imp climbs over the ladder without hurting the Pumpkin and will be killed by the Gloom-shroom. Another method is to replace the Sunflower of the last column with other plants, and the best choice is Melon-pult and Winter Melon because they can quickly kill the Imps and may also kill the Gargantuar. If there is not enough sun, replace the Sunflower with Twin Sunflower. In the I, Zombie Puzzle Mode levels, although Imps can hardly withstand any damage, they're useful to send down an undefended lane to eat a Sunflower or a brain due to their speed. They can be also used to save sun, if any zombie is killed just before it eats the brain and then you use it. (although it may be killed at the same time). It is best to send an Imp down a lane that has a Potato Mine at the rightmost column in I, Zombie. An Imp can survive one Spikeweed due to its speed. Trivia General *The Imp is apparently very popular, having appeared in all 3 main games so far and appearing in various media. *It is unknown why the Imp is smaller than any other zombie. *It is possible that the Imp could have had health problems when he was still alive. For his small size he seems to be quite chubby. **It could also be because he died as a child. *The Imp and the Barrel Roller Zombie are the only zombies that sit down when they die. *The Imp currently has the most variants out of all of the zombies. **These include Regular, Mummy, Pirate, Cowboy/Bull Rider, Easter, Bug Bot, Dark Ages Monk, Dragon, Kung-Fu Monk, Tiger, Leprechaun, Announcer, Snail Rider (All Stars), and Great Wall Bomber (All Stars). This makes a total of 14 different variants, if one does not count the Vampire Imp, Seagull Imp, and Construction Imps at the end of Dark Ages Part 1. If you do, then that's 17 variants. ''Plants vs. Zombies *The Imp appears to only have two fingers and no thumbs. **However, in the Wabby Wabbo music video, the Imp has four fingers. *The Imp is one of the three zombies with feet that do not wear shoes, the other two being the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie and the Zombie Yeti (this is assuming that Dr. Zomboss wears shoes, as his feet are not visible). *If a Gargantuar that is carrying an Imp dies before throwing the Imp, the Imp will descend into the trash can it is riding in and die with it. **This is similar to Dr. Zomboss hiding in the head of the Zombot when it gets destroyed. *In Last Stand: Endless, if a Gargantuar throws its Imp while mallet mode is activated and the player smashes the Imp while the Imp is in flight, the Imp will just sit down in mid-air and die. *If a Ladder Zombie places its ladder on a Wall-nut, an Imp will not climb it, but will just pass through. This does not happen if the ladder is on a Tall-nut. *If an Imp is thrown by a Gargantuar, it will be as slow as a normal zombie, although in I, Zombie, it is faster. *In I, Zombie, the Imp only takes three hits to kill. *The Imp has to bite four times to kill a normal plant. *The I, Zombie Imp is the fourth fastest zombie in the game, with the Dolphin Rider Zombie being faster (with its Dolphin intact), the Digger Zombie while it is underground, and the Dancing Zombie when it is doing the moonwalk before it summons its Backup Dancers. *If the player uses an Ice-shroom while the Imp is in the air, the Imp will just become slowed down when it lands instead of freezing. *On the Xbox Live Arcade version, if the Imp gets in the back door of the house, the player will hear the chomping sound and the "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" when the Imp is only halfway into the doorway. *The Imp is one of nine zombies unavailable for use in Versus Mode. This might be because it takes only three normal shots to kill, which means it would be a waste of brain power. Another reason may be that it never comes alone on the battlefield. Other unusable zombies include the Backup Dancer, the Zombie Bobsled Team, aquatic zombies (i.e. Ducky Tube Zombie, Dolphin Rider Zombie, Snorkel Zombie), the Zombie Yeti, the Balloon Zombie, and Dr. Zomboss. *The Imp is shown in a rollerskate twice during the Windows Phone 7 trailer. The first time is near the beginning as the new Dancing Zombie is dancing, and the second is at the end as he rolls out of the light. *The Imp will disappear in mid air if a Jalapeno is used at the Gargantuar who threw it. **The same thing happens with Pole Vaulting Zombie in the air. **This also occurs when another instant kill explosive is used on it, such as the Cob Cannon, Cherry Bomb, or Doom-shroom. **This happens possibly because when the Imp is in the mid air, it will become a flying zombie. *The Imp is one of the few zombies in this game without the word "zombie" in the name, the others being Gargantuar, Giga-gargantuar, Backup Dancer, Dr. Zomboss, and Zomboni. *In the Wabby Wabbo music video, an Imp appears with a yellow shirt that says "SHORTY", and it has a "lazy eye". You can tell because only one of its eyes moves around like crazy while the other one does not. One might find it either funny or creepy. Not to mention it sings "Crazy Dave". *The Imp, the Backup Dancer and the Zombie Bobsled Team are the only zombies that depend on other zombies to be able to attack on your lawn. **However in Bobsled Bonanza, ice is already on the lawn, so Zombie Bobsled Teams can attack. *The Imp, Dr. Zomboss and the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie are the only zombies to have a smile on their faces, albeit an evil one. *According to the Imp's Suburban Almanac Entry, the Imp loves fighting, as well as playing an musical instrument, though he's not shown doing any of those things. **Of course, it would be weird if it played music during battle. ***No other plant or zombie plays an instrument (unless you count a Jack-in-the-box) or mentions playing an instrument in their Almanac entry. *In the Almanac, the Imp is shown walking, instead of standing still. **The only other Zombie that does not have a standing animation is the old Dancing Zombie. *If the Imp gets hit by a melon or other Lobbed projectile, it will detonate over the Imp's head. *On the ''Plants vs. Zombies website, there is a picture of a Gargantuar with a naked Imp on its back. *In I, Zombie, a glitch may occur, causing the Imp to walk right through a ladder. *In I, Zombie, Imp (separated from Gargantuar) first appears in Three Hit Wonder. *The Imp is the only zombie that has a burnt animation with one arm. *The player can unlock the Imp's almanac even if he or she kills the Gargantuars at level 5-8 without letting them throw their Imps. **This is probably because the Imp is still visible on the Gargantuar's back. See also *Gargantuar *Giga-gargantuar